


Hopeless Love

by SR17740



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1910s, Gay, M/M, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR17740/pseuds/SR17740
Summary: A short story set in the American south in the 1910s,Planning on writing a full version eventually





	Hopeless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
Has racial slurs, they are censored  
Death/Suicide

The soft autumn breeze drifted solemnly down the streets, picking up and carrying the crisp, fiery leaves further down the road. Cars drove down the street, their roaring engines just one of the many noises in this downtown area. There was chatter and yelling, all merged to create a bustling and lively atmosphere. Men and women pushed past one another, each trying to get to their destinations. 

Through the chaos, a lone man stood still, he wore a suit that looked almost new. He was clean-shaven, and his hair was soft and neat. His bright, lively sapphire eyes stood out against the darkness of his hair. Amidst the dirty and unkempt streets, he stuck out. By his posture and expression, he appeared to be waiting for something, or someone. 

Moving against the crowds, a young man comes out from around the corner and walked up to the man in the suit. His eyes were heavy and dark, his hair wild and long, clothes that seemed unwashed for a while. His dark, speckled skin stood out the most, although the other man didn’t seem to react at all, despite the disgusted glances and large gap mothers created pulling their children away. 

“Good afternoon William, how are you?” The dark-skinned man laughed, “I’m doing fine, Peter. Shall we head off?” 

The two men walked together through the bustling streets.  
“Hey, mister! That n----r is going to steal your wallet!” A voice called out towards them. William rolled his eyes and ignored them, he was used to the assumptions. However, Peter never got used to it, he hesitated slightly before William stopped and held out his hand gesturing for him to follow.  
“Ignore them, they don’t know any better.” Peter took his hand and kept walking with him. 

After a while of more such remarks and harassment, they got into William’s car and started to head home. When they arrived at William’s home Peter yelled out, “Why do you do this to yourself? You’re risking so much just by being seen with me! What if someone finds out that-”  
“I’ve told you the answer before, I don’t care what others think, I care about you and I’ll do everything I can to keep us safe.” William replied as he went to comfort Peter,  
“Y’know I got chased today? The bastards almost got me too, what if next time, I’m not as lucky? What if next time-”  
“Don’t say that. There won’t be a next time. I promise that as long as I live, you won’t ever come to harm. Okay?”  
Peter sighed then softly smiled, “Okay.” William grinned and held Peter tight. Peter couldn’t help but laugh, “William! Stop it! I can’t breathe!” He let go, “There’s a lot of people I have to worry about trying to kill me, I don’t need you on that list too.” The two men laughed, both truly loved each other and couldn’t survive without each other.

Weeks passed, each day they met at the same place before heading home, each greeting each other the same way.

On a day like any other, Peter was late. The chases had gotten more frequent, and William feared the worst. Throughout the next 10 minutes William felt as if an eternity passes before, Peter came running around the corner, clutching his side. “Go!” he yelled as he grabbed William’s hand and started pulling him towards the car,  
“Peter! What’s going on? Why are we running?” He turned around to see a bunch of men dashing to keep up with them. Chasing them like a pack of wolves, instead of teeth and claw, they were armed with guns and sticks clutched in their hands tight.

William began to panic, he sprinted and started pulling Peter along, when he got to the car, he started it up instantly before speeding off at what the automobile could carry them.

“Are you okay? Did they hit you?” William asked, his voice overflowing with worry and fear.  
Peter groaned slightly before revealing a bloodied hand and side,  
“One nicked me in the side with their gun. It’s fine though, looks worse than it is.” Tears started to swell up in William’s eyes as they got to his house. He went to help Peter out of the car before Peter waved him off, “They didn’t get my legs, I can walk.” He smiled at him in a slight attempt to lighten the gloomy mood.  
William sighed, “I’m sorry, I’m just scared is all.”  
Peter laughed, “You’re always scared, trust me, I can outrun them.”  
“Stay here. They can’t get you here. You’ll be safe.”  
“No! You always go on about how I should stand up for myself! I’m not gonna hide here like a coward.” Peter’s words were filled with the confidence he tried to hold.  
“Peter! Listen! That was different! They had guns, they were going to kill you! I just want to keep you safe and sound, starting with that.” He gestured towards the blood that had now stained his shirt.  
“For God’s sakes, you’re not my mother! You don’t need you to look after me.” William ignored him, Peter was very stubborn, it was one of the many things William found charming. 

That evening, Peter stayed at William’s house, he was too scared to let him go. The next day, William woke up, “Peter! Wake up!” He called out. No response. He got out of bed and continued calling his name throughout the house, Peter’s name echoed throughout the large building but only silence answered. What felt like hours passed before William found a small note with barely legible handwriting that said,  
“I went to work, I’m going to show them that I’m not afraid.  
-Peter”

William stared at the letter in shock, before shoving it in his pocket and bursting through the door. He started up his car, and it screamed down the street towards their meeting place, his work wasn’t far from there and it would be faster on foot. He ran as fast as his feet could take him, shoving people out of the way, screaming Peter’s name. 

Tears poured from his eyes before he saw a large gathering of people, yelling and chanting. He stood frozen as he saw what they were shouting at. He then shoved the crowd out of the way in a desperate attempt to get to the front. All the while he saw Peter get a rope thrown over him, he was beaten and bruised, he could barely stand up. They locked eyes, and time seemed to stop, Peter smiled softly and whispered “Good afternoon William, how are you?” Despite the chanting and yelling practically deafening him, he could hear Peter’s raspy voice as clear as day, his groans of pain and slow heavy breaths. He couldn’t stand it, he grabbed the man next to him’s rifle and aimed it at the man who had put the rope around Peter. The bang rippled through the street, everyone turned to look at him.

The bullet had missed its target, instead lodged into Peter’s shoulder. Peter yelled out in pain as he grabbed his shoulder and fell to the ground. William dropped the weapon as the crimson blood dripped down from the wound. Their eyes met. William saw the shock and betrayal that filled Peter’s eyes, “William? How could you? I thought you loved me.” His voice was drowned out as the chanting continued. 

William backed away before turning and running. He fell against the brick wall of the corner as he heard the rope snap taut and the sound of Peter’s desperate coughing filled his head. He ran to his car and drove home. He wanted to get as far away from it all as possible. He threw open the doors and ran to his room, he grabbed his pistol from his bedside and aimed it at his head and with no hesitation, he fired.


End file.
